Blue Moon
by heh-laney
Summary: Original Twilight Story With a little twist, Lovers, Haters and possibly a new bella? Reviews Please.Flames Welcomed...
1. First Day

I woke up feeling bitter. Great my first day to my new high school, I wondered how this day was going to end while I took my shower brushed my teeth and let my hair lay on my shoulders, I didn't feel like dealing with it this morning. I picked out a light blue tank top and jeans to wear. My closet needed help; I decided to go to Seattle later this weekend. I staggered down the stairs to get breakfast and there was Charlie waiting for me a smug look on his face. He raised his eyebrow looking confused, "Are you okay Bells?" Okay? No I was not okay. I would go to school and most likely make a fool of myself. But I couldn't have Charlie worry about me. " No dad" I lied. "I'm just nervous." I shoved some Pop-tarts in the toaster and waited for them to finish. "Its okay Bella its just school, you'll be okay." Charlie tried and failed to cheer me up. Okay was fabulous compared to what school at Forks would be. I just moved to Forks and it didn't even feel like two weeks that I'd been here. I finished my breakfast and took a swig of orange juice before I left. I stepped out the front porch and strode toward my truck. Charlie yelled a final "Have a good day!" I waved and yelled, "Okay, see you dad!" I started my truck and headed to my first day of definite torture.


	2. Angelic Devil

I pulled into Forks High School and realized that in my effort to wake up and get to school that I hadn't noticed the clock. I was early and there were about three cars parked in the student's parking lot. I sighed and pulled into the forth-parking space. I didn't have to worry about being embarrassed of my old car because all of the three cars here looked like they were hand-me-downs from parents. I stepped out of my truck and dragged my bag along with me. I guess I would get my schedule for today and see what I had. I walked up to the first small building in the front of the school, which I was guessing was the office. As I was about to open the door a silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. Great. My truck looked like crap next to the Volvo that had now just parked next to it.

"Who parked in my spot?!" I heard and irritated male voice come from the car. Time to go. I stepped into the office and just as I looked around to find someone to help me a voice came from the back of the office sounding hopeful. " Ah. Miss Swan I presume? Chief Swans city, daughter?" he sounded delighted. I smiled and answered "The very one." He just stood there smiling at me for a moment and then seemed to realize something. "Ah. How foolish of me. You must be wanting your schedule?" I nodded.

Well I wouldn't have to worry about unfriendly adults here at least. He handed over a piece of paper and then turned to leave stopping and looking over his shoulder for a final word " Have a nice day Miss Swan" "Thank You." Was all I got say before someone stormed threw the door looking furious. He was gorgeous I couldn't believe my eyes for a moment I was just standing the staring at his pitch black eyes and his beautiful bronze colored hair. His shouting brought me back to reality. "Someone parked in my space!" he said his face tensed to reveal a murderous look. " I want it towed, NOW!" "Calm down Mr. Cullen, its just a space I'm sure you will be fine." I rushed through the door and still heard the sound of yelling coming from the office. I pulled out my keys jumped into my truck and parked in a parking space two rows away.

Dear lord I hope this doesn't belong to anyone. Then my mind was brought back to how beautiful, how perfect this boy was. He burst through the office door and then came to a stop realizing the car was gone the door he just pushed open was about to come back and hit him square in the face I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of impact and after a few moments realizes there was none I opened them back to see the angel boy a step from where he had just been astonishment had been wiped from his face. I tried to turn off my truck as silently as I could. It roared and then groaned and shut off.

I stepped out of the truck cursing at it for being useless when I started walking to the school he caught my eye he made a start for me. "You." He bellowed. "Next time you better" He was interrupted by a girl I was Astonished and shamed by. "Oh shut it Edward." She waltzed across the school grounds like a queen. She was unusual no one can look so perfect. This had to be a dream. He sighed and followed her his eye on her blonde hair flowing in the wind miming her words with his lips curled "_Oh shut it Edward" _She twirled around and looked at him for a moment he rolled his eyes and took the lead head off to his class. By this time most of the student had come to school and started to shuffle to their first classes. I jogged to my first class just as the bell rang. I didn't want to be late.


	3. Edward Cullen Is Staring At You

_**I'm no Stephanie Meyer but I'll try!!**_

I got to my Calculus class just as the teacher called out my name. I answered "Here." And he mumbled something I didn't catch. I checked my schedule my teacher's name was Mr. Varner. He pointed toward the only seat left. I shuddered it was next to Edward. I cautiously sat down taking out my books I could see him glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. I waited for him to say something hurtful but he just kept staring I passed through this class with my nose in my book.

Once the bell rang I slowly packed my books waiting for everyone to leave. I didn't want to have to deal with any more surprises. Once I finished packing my bag the room was silent so I flung it onto my back and walked towards the door tripping over my own feet I braced for impact and felt someone grab me by my shoulders. "Going somewhere beautiful?" I whirled around to see who was talking. "Hi my names Mike." I was puzzled. He continued staring starry eyed at my face. "You must be Isabella" "Bella," I corrected. He smiled and then asked me what I had next. I paused and pulled out my schedule out of my bag. I heard a thumping noise and looked up to see Mike pinned to the wall.

"Stay away from my girl, weasel." I heard a thundering voice call. I gasped, "Let him go!" I pleaded. Edward looked up dropping Mike, who fell to his knees clutching his throat. "Come here baby." Edward said grabbing my hand. I ripped it free and helped Mike up. "In your dreams. Y-You wretched little boy." "Little?" he replied teasingly. Then he chuckled. "Take a look at your patient, missy." I scowled and lead Mike to my next class, Spanish. "Its okay Mike he's just being a jerk off." Mike looked away and grunted. I changed the subject trying to bring his spirits up. "Do you have this class?" "Yup!" Mike answered he seemed absolutely delighted. I stepped into the class, bewildered. Edward was sitting at his seat looking smug, tapping the one next to him hinting me to sit by him. How did he get there so fast? I didn't see him pass us on the way.

There were only two seats left, and before I could take the other one Mike rushed and sat down in it. I sighed and went to sit by Edward. I went through this class ignoring Edwards whistling and "sexy" comments. I rushed out the door before Edward got me alone again and headed for the cafeteria. Mike jogged up to me followed by three girls and one boy. "Want to sit with us?" "Sure!" I accepted. Not too bad, new friends on the first day. I walked across the cafeteria, followed by eyes and whispers, "Is that the new girl?" "She's hot!" I grabbed a granola bar and a Capri Sun for lunch and sat down next to Mike and his friends. They all announced there names and I was sitting between Mike and Jessica, both were having conversations with me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica whispered in my ear. I sighed and then glanced up. There he was, not just staring at me but also pointing his finger at me then making it obvious he wanted me to sit by him. "Jerk" I muttered, and stormed out of the cafeteria. _**Okay sorry but I need ideas any suggestions?**_


	4. Pure Steel

Okay so this is the forth chapter Jacob Black comes in!! Okay Guys I've Changed It There ALL human. I'm asking for 5 reviews ONLY 5 that's not much too ask. I'm no Stephanie Meyer. Thanks! R&R.

I went home that day feeling irritated but flattered. This boy has gone through so much just to get my attention. He'd asked for a fight, just for me. He sacrificed his popularity, just for me. But I still wasn't sure if I would give him a shot. He is so full of himself. I went home and Charlie saw the look of extreme thought on my face, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing dad just thinking about something." I couldn't tell him I was thinking about boys, he go crazy. "Well you'll have to save thinking till later, you remember that kid you used to play with when you were last here? Jacob Black? Well I'm going to drop by and see Billy for a bit you wanna come?" Jacob Black. That name sounded familiar. "The short one with the black hair, dad?" "Umm yeah but he has…changed a little since you last saw him." Well I guess another friend wouldn't do any harm. "Okay dad I'll get ready." I bolted upstairs to get to my room. What to wear? I brushed my hair again and let it stay out. I picked through my closet and found a big light green shirt and long jeans. I through them on and ran back down the stairs to find Charlie waiting. "That was fast, okay lets go." Charlie made for his police cruiser. "Uh dad can we just take my truck?" Charlie started to smile but wiped it off quickly. "Sure honey lets go."

We pulled up to a very familiar house. Before I got a chance to take my seat belt of someone was smiling in my window. I jumped a little and then laughed. I remember Jacob now; we used to play tag all the time. I hopped put the car and was greeted by a giant hug. "Thanks-cant-breathe"

"Sorry Bella, its hard to control your strength when you've got guns like these" he teased pulling back his sleeve and flexing his bicep while flashing a smile.

I laughed and added "Nice"

"So Charlie, you gave her our old truck, huh?"

"Yup."

Jacob chuckled and replied "Yeah I could hear that dump coming from a mile away."

I patted the hood of the truck and jokingly said, "Hush. He didn't mean it."

We laughed and then Jacob asked us if we wanted to come inside. We followed him into the house and there I saw Billy sitting in his wheelchair.

"Bella! How are you?"

"I'm great Billy. How have you been?"

"Same old, same old."

Charlie sat down on the couch next to Billy's wheelchair and got deep in conversation about the upcoming game. Jacob tapped me on the shoulder and beckoned me out of the door.

"Bella, you look great. How's Forks treating you so far?"

"Thanks, and its okay. I almost forgot about how rainy it always is though."

He laughed "Yeah."

We were walking towards what looked like a garage. I couldn't help but notice as we were walking he was just staring at me smiling. I looked over at him and he flashed a wide grin. Charlie was right. He did change. He looked so grown up now, so gorgeous. I blushed and turned away at the thought. We stepped into the garage and there sat a beautiful Fifty-seven Chevy.

"Wow."

"I made it. Well not made it really but it used to be a bucket of bolts. Couldn't even turn on. Here look" He pulled a rusty old key out of his pocket and shoved it in the ignition. The car roared to life and then started to purr.

"You _fixed_ this! Wow Jacob you are actually _good _at something!" We laughed and he punched me playfully in the arm.

"Owww." I smiled crookedly and rubbed my arm. He turned the car off and shoved the keys back in his pocket.

"I told you, watch the guns." We laughed again and I punched him back in the shoulder. It hurt _me. _

He smiled "Pure steel."

"Shut up Jacob."

We headed back to the house and Jacob stopped in front of the door. He looked into my eyes and smiled. You haven't changed much but you look beautiful." He continued smiling and then I remembered how to talk.

"Thanks Jacob and you don't look half bad yourself."

"I know." We laughed again and stepped inside.

"Come on Bella we gotta get home the games about to start." He turned me around and said goodbye I waved to Billy and Jacob and headed to my truck. We turned around and headed out of La Push towards home.


	5. WannaBe's

_**Okay so I haven't had a lot of ideas but ima try! Wanna be Bella, mean girl Veronica Paterson comes in!**_

_**Disclaimer: Dear Stephenie Meyer, Can I Be YOU??**_

I woke up the next day with the sun in my eyes. I looked out my window it was a perfect day, finally, no rain. I got up and took a shower brushed teeth, the usual and picked out a jeans mini skirt, a yellow hoodie that said "LIVE.LOVE.ROCK" and yellow high heels. I put my hair up in a high bun and checked my outfit in the mirror, "Nice…" I said to myself.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to see Charlie watching ESPN. He glanced up and widened his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head and continued to watch the sports update.

I picked out a banana and Vitamin Water for breakfast. I quickly swallowed it down and said my ado's to Charlie. My trucked had been washed since yesterday and looked better than ever. Note to self: Thank Charlie.

I hopped in the truck and roared it to life. When I was about to pull into school, a bucket of blots mini van cut in front of me and bounced down the parking lot. I would have been mad if the van hadn't broke down right in the middle of the traffic coming in. A blonde girl stepped out, you could tell she was spoiled and she was swallowed in pink. She faced away from the van and bent her knee and kicked it and her heel broke off. I almost cried laughing. I pulled into my usual spot and made for my first class.

I stepped into Calculus to find that this girl was in my class _and _in my seat. She was sitting next to Edward batting her eyelashes and rubbing his arm. I could feel my ears get hot.

"Miss Swan? Is there a problem?"

I couldn't find anything nice to say so I just pointed at the girl in my seat.

"Ahh, Miss Paterson? Will you please take the next available seat I'm afraid you're in Miss Swans…"

"But Mr. Varner my ankle hurts soooo much." She squealed.

"Oh yes of course Veronica. Bella I'm afraid miss Paterson's leg has gotten injured and she is not able to…" I cut him out there.

"TO MOVE ACROSS THE DAMN CLASSROOM?" I yelled.

"Miss Swan, Surely you can contain yourself."

I scowled. "Yes Of Course _Mr. _Varner." I sat down at the other seat and watched as Veronica charmed Edward paying absolutely no attention to the lesson.

The bell rang and I stomped off towards Spanish. _Why am I so angry? I don't even like him! Or…do I? _These thought were running through my mind while Senora Rodriguez went on about introducing yourself in Spanish. _Why am I so angry with her? Maybe its just because she cut in front of me this morning._

"Senorita Swan?" _Yeah that's it I'm just angry._

"Senorita Swan!"

"Oh Sorry, what where you saying?"

"For the third time please show the class how you would ask Miss Paterson her name." She commanded.

"Oh Okay. Como se llama?"

When Spanish class finished I got a red bull from the cafeteria and sat down next to Mike at our usual table.

"That girl Veronica's hot." Mike said sounding dazed watching Veronica waltz a cross the cafeteria floor with her chin held high.

"Hmm" I mumbled while picturing throwing her off a cliff.


	6. New Bella

Bella gets aggressive! : O R&R Please

**Disclaimer-Don't Own Characters******

It was the weekend and I was already furious at this girl. She kept throwing herself at Edward. I realized by now that I was somehow jealous. I remembered about my closet needing help so I called up Angela. She accepted and said that her wardrobe was under construction as well. We drove up to Seattle and came back with a models kit. By the time we got home I realized that I was limping from carrying bag-fulls of clothes, but it was worth it.

When I woke up Monday morning I decided to wear my aqua-blue shirt that said "A Whole New Meaning To 'Fights Like A Girl'"**-lol girl power!- **and my short jeans mini skirt and black heels. I skipped breakfast and was off to school. When I got there Veronica was parked in my spot and the only place left was a muddy puddle-filled spot. My ears were red as I pulled off to the side of the road and watched Veronica step out of her car and waltz over to Edward. I power-walked all the way to her. "GET YOUR MYSTERY VAN OUT OF MY SPACE PATERSON!" my yelling startled Edward but I didn't care this girl was on my last nerve.

"Humph" was all she said before she turned around and kissed an unsuspecting Edward.

"YOU LIL WANA-BE!" She turned around and laughed. I leaned back and hit her full in the face.

I smiled but before I could say anything she had recovered and slapped me across the face. Edward tried and failed to separate us. By this time a crowd had come and had already started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I rubbed my cheek thumped her square in the noise it immediately started to gush blood, but that didn't satisfy me I knew id be in trouble later and I might as well get my fair-share. She slapped me and I immediately had her in a chokehold when the principle arrived. "It can't be…Isabella? What are you doing? Release her at once!" But I didn't I just fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Okay tell me if you likey please! 5 reviews?**


	7. Veronicas face went dead cold

**Okay people so I haven't been writing for a while n I'm really sad 'cause I got over 500 hits and only 16 reviews. ******** Make me feel better??**

**Disclaimer: Even sadder, I don't own Jacob OR Edward. All I gats is 16 reviews to stare at.**

I fluttered my eyes open to see Charlie with his hands on his hips.

"I'd bet this was your entire fault Edward." Said a stern voice I barely recognized to be Charlie's. I guess they didn't realize I was awake.

"Yes sir, I suppose so.", Came a soft voice from across the room.

I sat up and shook my head.

"Oww." I mumbled I felt a bump on the back of my head. I must have fallen on it.

"It wasn't your fault Edward." I mumbled again.

Edward looked straight into my eyes and started to say something but turned around to watch Veronica "limp" to the office door. I followed the direction of his eyes. _Omg, what a total jerk, _I thought.

He was staring directly at her backyard, his face curling into a smile as she bent over the desk calling the secretary.

She repeatedly kept hitting the bell.

"Would you just shut up and wait?" I yelled impatiently. She whirled around just realizing that I was present. She stomped over perfectly fine towards me. _So much for her ankle._

"Why don't you make me Swan?!" She shrieked.

"Get your mistake for a face away from me Paterson."

"You _rang _Miss Paterson?" the secretary groaned, snarling at her "limp" as she wobbled toward him.

He realized I had awoken and his face lit up. "Oh! Miss Swan are you feeling better?"

"_Feeling Better?" _Veronica squealed "I'm like, limping and you wanna make a big deal because she can't handle a fight?"

"Excuse you!" I stepped closer to her glaring at her face to face.

"What are you gunna do sissy? Call the cops?"

"Ahem" Charlie stepped forward his hand on his gun.

Veronicas face went dead cold. "I-I didn't m-mean it sir, I-"

"Edward, help me!" she ran behind Edward for "cover".

The secretary started to chuckle and Charlie joined in. "What a retard" I burst in to laughter at what my dad said.

**Okay people PLEASE can I have 10 reviews? Tell Me What u think!**

**Lots of love and laughter,**

**Laney**


	8. Go Away Jacob

_**Thanks for tha reviews people I luv u guys!**_

_**Id like to thank "**_**wantingedwardcullen"**_** and **__"_**The4Muskenteers**_**" for your helpful reviews.**_

_**Enjoy hommiez ;) (Special character in here for lanna 3)**_

When I went home that day I was fairly happy for one, Charlie wasn't mad at me and seemed to enjoy my more violent side, although I did get grounded for a week. Two, Veronica Paterson will never look at me the same again.

I showered I went straight to sleep. When I woke in the morning, I only had 5 minutes to get dressed before Jessica called me up.

"OMG BELLA!"  
"Morning to you too." I groaned.

"Bella! Edward..."  
"Yes…" I waited for her to finish her sentence and I heard her mom yelling in the background.

"Jess! Hurry up with the phone, your uncle Ian will be calling any minute to tell us if his flight landed!"

"Okay bells ill tell you at school. By the way my uncle Ian is coming –"

"I heard…"

"Well trust me…you know what ill just let you meet him yourself"

"Umm okay, See you at school" I said barely awake.

I stopped at the gas station on the way to school and picked up a cappuccino before I went to school to make sure I didn't fall asleep.

By the time I got there I was wide-awake and pumped for school. I pulled into my usual parking space and stepped out of my car.

"BELLAAAA"

Jacob was running toward me arms spread open. Then he hugged me.

"Air-Would-Be-Nice" I gasped out.

"Sorry Izzy but you know how I do." He flexed his arm muscle.

A mob of girls gathered behind him, whispering into each other's ears and pointing at us.

"What are you doing here doofus?" I giggled.

"Besides look for tha hotties?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just kidding Bella im here with a couple of friends. For a little end of term – party." I notice the pause.

"Jake just tell me."

"I here you got in a fight and I came to make sure no one touches my wife."

_Wife? Umm last time I checked we were all giggles and punches. _I thought.

Veronica joined the group of girls. _ Hmm Payback time for her little encounter with Edwards' lips._

I lunged forward at Jake at kissed him smack in the mouth. It was actually, enjoyable and I heard a large gasp from the crowd as I kissed him.

Jacob pulled me into him kissing back fully. _ Why the hell am I doing this? I like Edward. _I thought. As hard is that was to say, it was true.

I tried to pull myself of Jacob but he kept pulling me into his chest.

"Dammit let me go." I mumbled his lips crushing mine.

All of a sudden Jacob was knocked off of me and I saw Edward standing full height, his firsts clenched getting ready for the next blow.

"Back off."

"Make me." Jacob barked

Veronica ran out and placed to palms on Edwards' chest.

"Stop it Eddie!" Edward shot a glance at me and then at Veronica.

"Lets go baby" He whispered in her ear and walked off.

Jacob stepped forward.

"Go away Jacob." I said before submerging a few tears. I grabbed my bags and went off to class.


	9. Already she had won Edward over

**Here u go loves! I had a pretty good day today me n lanna missed class (if u don't know who lanna is check "**indigenousbleu"**) cause we went on a "field trip". Good times.**

**Just a short chap 2 give me time.**

And yes im disappointed with Ed. But anyway… read!

I walked into class and wiped the tears off my face. I sighed and sat next to Edward, letting my hair down to make a little wall between us. I half listened to a lesson I had already learnt in Phoenix until the end of the class. I did the same in Spanish. It wasn't till break that I showed any emotion. I walked to my truck and crawled inside. It was then that I cried. I cried for my best friend, Jacob and tried to put together my feelings for him, knowing now that I could never look at him the same. I cried for Edward, because I finally knew how I felt for him and he didn't feel it back. Last of all I cried for Veronica, she just _came _to this school and already she had won Edward over.

I wiped my face yet again and sulked over to my next class. At the end of the day I dragged my feet to the truck and stuck my key in the ignition. Then Jessica came running over. Oh yeah she had news for me. _Great._

"Bella!"

I rolled down my window.

"Bella what I was going to tell you yesterday is that…" She panted.

"Yesssss?" I waited for her to continue.

"Veronica and Edward are going out!" She seemed to examine my face for a reply.

I slammed my head back into the seat.

"He wants me to call you."

"Ohhh." I groaned. "Can you tell him, that I don't feel like talking?"

"Of course not Bella! This is Edward Cullen!"

"I noticed."

I sighed and stepped out of the truck turned it off and stuck the keys in my pocket. I could see him leaning on a wall next to Emmett. He mumbled something and Emmett walked off.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Edward, or do you go by Eddie now?"

"So you heard." He looked ashamed.

"Yeah." I spat. " I heard."


	10. This or THAT ?

**Much love to my reviewers!**

"Well I just wanted you to know…" Edward continued.

"Wanted me to know what."

He looked at me for a moment with a dazed face and then changed it back to his serious face.

"That its not true."

"It _isn't?_" I questioned a little to enthusiastically.

"No, veronica spread the rumors but I just went along with it because honestly, I wanted to make you jealous."

I sighed. "Can I go home now?"

"Eddiekins? What are you doing with _her _?" a high pitched voice called.

"Do not start with me Veronica."

"Edward tell her to leave!"

Edward just stood where he was looking at me and then back at Veronica.

"No." he spoke firmly.

"_What? _I _said _tell her to leave or we're through!"

"We never were, anything now leave me alone I have to talk to Bella."

"You boy-thief!" she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at how dramatized she was.

She moved to hit me but Edward stepped between us.

"Don't you dare touch her." He commanded.

"But Edward!" she started.

"Listen Veronica, It wouldn't work out, your just not my type."

"Bella Swan I am going to KILL YOU!"

"Its funny how I really don't care. And I find it impossible to happen you know my dad being a police officer and all."

"YOU THINK I CARE?"

"You should but I advise you chill before my boyfriend does something about your little temper."

Edward whirled around surprised. "Where is he? What his name Jacob." His face turned red.

"SHE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Veronica screamed. By this time Emmett came back staring at her.

Edward turned toward me looking for an answer. I nodded and blushed like crazy.

Emmett grinned at me in a Ha-ha-I've-got-you-now-new-sister-in-law sort of way.

Veronica made another grunting fit and then stormed off. I shrugged and then Edward pulled me into a hug.

He walked me to my truck and then he gave me a long kiss that I would have killed to stay in.

"Ill pick you up at seven for dinner."

When I got home I took a shower and got ready. Edward picked me up and we went to eat at an Italian restaurant. We had dinner under a beautiful blue moon. After two months in Forks I was finally happy.

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. This is the end of Blue Moon. But who knows? I might right more ; ). 


End file.
